Rory Knows Best
by fan12
Summary: Takes place in S' Wonderful S' Marvelous. Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai has always sacrificed for Rory. Now it is the daughters turn to help her mother find happiness


A/N: Takes place after Lorelai and Chris saw "Snakes on a Plane" in S' wonderful S' marvelous. I don't own Gilmore Girls; I only do in my dreams.

It's a Mother/Daughter thing

Rory had to do this. Her mother did everything for her. She raised her by herself, worked hard, and always loved her. Lorelai deserves to be happy. Rory could tell Lorelai wasn't happy; everyone but Chris could see through the fake smile. Late one night, Rory stood outside staring into the place where she had spent so much of her time when she was growing up. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said.

"Oh hi," Luke said startled as he turned around from the table he was cleaning. "Coffee?"

"Sure. So how have you been?"

"Uh, good," Luke winced as he lied. "You?"

"Good…"

"And how are…people?" Luke said awkwardly but his blue eyes shone with concern and compassion.

"Uh…that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Rory, I…"

"Please, Luke, don't say anything…I'm just asking you to do one thing for me. You see, mom and I would always e-mail each other once I started Yale. I would print them out and read them as I walked to class to save time. Luckily, my freakish organization came in handy since I saved these emails." Rory reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "I'm asking you to read these. I'm only asking you to read them. Please, just do it for me…for me…please."

"Okay"

"I've got to go. Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Rory." Luke said as he grabbed the papers and headed up to his apartment. He put them onto the table and changed into his sweats. He grabbed the papers. "Fine, I'll do this…for Rory."

He sat down and started reading the first e-mail.

_Hey Kid,_

_Yesterday I had my first date with Luke. So the date started off really awkward. I mean we've known each other forever, but this was a weird awkward. So he took me to this place called Sniffy's Tavern and it is owned by these people that have known him since he was a kid. So we started talking and I asked him when we first met. He told me we met in the diner. It was on a busy day and, of course, I was in a caffeine frenzy. I was begging for coffee and he told me to sit down, shut up, and wait my turn, but I kept begging him to tell me his birthday. Then I turned to the horoscope page in a newspaper and under Scorpio I wrote: you will me and annoying woman today; give her coffee and she'll go away. He gave me the coffee…but I didn't go away. I told him to put it in his wallet and carry it around with him and it would give him good luck. He did what I said. As we were sitting there, he pulled out his wallet and in there was the horoscope. He kept it in his wallet for 8 years!!! I think this was meant to be; we are written in the stars. Then he told me he was "In, all in"!!!! I think he may be in love with me. And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him!!! Then we went back to the diner and dot, dot, dot. _

_So how are you doing back at Yale? Is Paris driving you crazy since old guy died? _

_Mom_

Luke sighed and put down the first e-mail and sighed. "I fell in love with her the first time I met her." Luke picked the next e-mail up and started reading

_Rory,_

_So I just had my back together date with Luke. It was great. The dress was a hit. I've missed him so much. It was like a chunk of me was missing. And Luke bought a reggae CD, A REGAE CD. I mean it is obvious he was lost without me in his life. It's miracle he is still alive…and I'm alive. He means so much to me; I can't bear to lose him again. I'm just so happy._

_How did your date with Robert "Grimaldi"? (btw I know you were lying)_

_Mom_

Luke sighed as he remembered that night. Lorelai did lose him again. "We are both in pain without each other," Luke observed.

_Rory, _

_I was just wanting to check on how things were with you and the address change then un-change. Please fill me in on that._

_So anyway things at the Inn have been good, but things with me and Luke have been a little shaky. I mean things are okay but he keeps pushing me away and won't let me into April's life. He has been so distant and I've missed him. He is everything to me (except you and Sookie and the Inn) and I want to be in his life completely. I feel as though he slammed the door in my face and it hurts; it really hurts. Is this sounding weird? I'm just being silly. Everything is fine, A-O-kay, super, terrific…_

_Mom_

Luke thought to himself, "I didn't mean to push her away. I wasn't sure what to do and I should've let Lorelai help me. I should've let her in then she wouldn't of suffered. I'm ass for letting the only woman I've ever loved to feel pain. This is all my fault" Luke didn't want to read the last e-mail but he knew he must.

_Rory,_

_I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I didn't mean to mess up the good relationship you had going with your dad. It's just that I love Luke so much that when we split I couldn't handle the pain so I jumped to Chris so I would feel nothing. I've always prided myself on being strong and independent, but I couldn't handle the pain of losing Luke so I sought comfort… and booze. I feel as though I've made a huge mistake. I never meant to hurt him. I will always regret hurting him. I love him so much it hurts me that I hurt him. He was my everything. Now it is gone. Will you forgive me?_

_Mom_

Luke knew all he needed to know. He grabbed quickly grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

A/N: I know this chapter sound forced but I think it could get better. Thoughts?


End file.
